Boyfriend
by hopekies
Summary: "Game atau aku?" "Pergi dengan Jimin atau aku?" "Kim Taehyung atau susu hangat dari kedai favoritmu, hyung?". Hoseok sangat tidak suka dihadapkan pada pilihan, apalagi dengan Taehyung didalamnya. Bocah itu selalu tahu apa pilihan mutlaknya. [ Oneshots/It's BTS Fanfiction/.VHOPE/HOPEV/BL/DLDR!]


**Title : Boyfriend**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**

 **(HOPEV/VHOPE)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Summary from** _ **Chandelight**_ **but all story is mine!**

 **Summary :**

 **"Game atau aku?" "Pergi dengan Jimin atau aku?" "Kim Taehyung atau susu hangat dari kedai favoritmu, hyung?". Hoseok sangat tidak suka dihadapkan pada pilihan, apalagi dengan Taehyung didalamnya. Bocah itu selalu tahu apa pilihan mutlaknya.**

 **Warning :**

 _ **YAOI**_ **. AU. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini dorm salah satu _boy_ grup yang sedang naik daun tampak ricuh. Pasalnya semua anggota sudah bangun sejak pagi. Tiga hari kedepan mereka mendapat jatah libur sebelum _Tour Wings_ berlangsung awal bulan Januari. Karena setelah ini mereka akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di studio untuk berlatih menyanyi maupun menari.

Seokjin sebagai tetua di grup memasak pagi karena rengekan si _magnae_ , Jeon Jungkook. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit namun seluruh anggota sudah mulai beraktivitas.

Jimin dan Hoseok tampak bermain _game_ diruang tengah. Sedangkan Namjoon mengesap kafein sambil membaca majalah. Yoongi? Dia duduk bersandar disofa sambil memeluk bantal. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk namun ia memaksa bangun. Sementara semua sedang berada di lantai bawah. Hanya satu yang masih terlelap. Tentu saja itu sangalien tampan, Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung masih bergelung dengan selimut dan piyama biru bermotif kotak-kotak miliknya. Hingga sebuah bau harum membuatnya sedikit membuka mata. Ini adalah bau harum masakan Seokjin dari lantai bawah.

Ia menatap kesamping mendapati kasur milik kekasihnya kosong dan sudah tertata rapi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan turun ke lantai bawah melihat yang lainnya,

"Pagi _hyung_ , Jungkookie." Sapanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur pada kedua orang yang sibuk mempersiapkan beberapa makanan di meja makan.

"Kau baru bangun Tae?" tanya Seokjin tanpa menatapnya.

Taehyung menguap sebelum menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_ nya itu "Hah? Iya. Kukira hanya Hosiki _hyung_ yang bangun pagi. Ternyata semua sudah bangun," jawabnya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Seokjin menyuruh Taehyung untuk memanggil semuanya yang berada diruang tengah untuk segera merapat ke meja makan.

Dia melihat kekasihnya masih asyik bermain _PS4_ dengan sahabat nya si bantet, Park Jimin.

Tanpa ba bi bu, ia langsung mematikan televisi dan berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!" Jimin memandang tak suka.

"Sayang kau kenapa?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada lembut. _Dia sedang merayu sang alien rupanya._

"Game atau aku?" ucapnya dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Hah? Pilihan macam apa ini?" Hoseok bergerak dari tempat duduknya mendekat Taehyung.

Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jawab dulu _hyung_ ," ujarnya lagi dengan ekspresi sama.

"Tentu saja kau sayang," Hoseok menghimpit Taehyung ke salah satu sisi tembok. Wajahnya seketika memanas. Rona warna merah jambu samar-samar terpatri di wajahnya. Ia hanya menunduk.

"Satu gerakan lagi mendekatinya, kau kusuruh piket membersihkan _dorm_ Jung Mesum Hoseok," itu suara Yoongi bak petir yang menyambar di pagi hari.

Hoseok menoleh kearah Yoongi sekilas, "Akh, _hyung_ merusak suasana saja."

Dan satu timpukan bantal yang sejak tadi dibawanya menjadi bersarang dikepalanya.

.

* * *

.

.

Ini hari libur kedua di dorm dan Taehyung masih berdiam di _dorm_. Seluruh member sudah pergi sejak kemarin sore. Namjoon bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Seokjin dan Jungkook pergi pusat belanja _Myeongdong_ sejak tadi pagi karena ada diskon kosmetik dan baju besar-besaran disana. Yoongi menghabiskan waktu di studio untuk menulis _mix tape_ -nya yang kedua. Tinggal lah di dorm hanya tersisa tiga orang, yakni si kuda _Gwangju_ mesum atau Hoseok, si Bantet _Busan_ atau Jimin dan si alien tampan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengutuk kesepiannya saat berada di _dorm_. Seharusnya ia pergi berkencan dengan sang kekasih karena mereka berjanji sejak _comeback_ album HYYH ' _Young Forever_ ' pertengahan beberapa bulan lalu. Namun, baru kali ini mereka sedikit bisa bernafas sebelum menjalankan profesionalitas mereka sebagai _public figure_.

Taehyung bosan. Sungguh,

Ia sejak tadi mengganti saluran televisi berulang kali guna mengusir kepenatannya namun tak kunjung selesai. Hingga kekasihnya sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung menyelidik melihat Hoseok memakai setelan mantel hitam dengan baju _sweater_ merah marun didalamnya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Jimin," jawabnya dengan tanpa berdosa membuat sang alien sedikit naik pitam.

"Tidak ku ijinkan," balasnya sambil menatap Hoseok.

" _Ya_! Kim Taehyung!" ucap Hoseok berteriak dengan melihat kekasihnya menaiki anak tangga ke lantai dua.

'Blam.' suara pintu tertutup dengan tidak elitnya.

Hoseok yakin itu kamarnya, ah tidak. Itu kamarnya dengan kekasihnya dan Jimin.

"Sayang, kau kenapa? Keluarlah." Bujuk Hoseok. Tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih itu berulang kali.

"Pergi dengan Jimin atau aku?" ucap Taehyung dengan suara serak dari dalam.

"Taehyung kau kenapa? Ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku memilih. Keluarlah sayang, ayo kita bicara." Ucap Hoseok melembut. Ia tau di dalam sana kekasihnya itu sedang terisak.

Jimin melihatnya dari lantai bawah mengisyarat bertanya pada Hoseok, ' _Ada apa hyung?_ ' tanyanya tanpa bersuara.

' _Mian,_ ' balas Hoseok pada Jimin dengan menggabungkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berekspresi sedih pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Jimin hanya mengangguk kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang terkunci dari luar didepan pintu itu.

"Sayang keluar. Mana mungkin aku memilih Jimin, tentu saja—" belum sempat Hoseok berucap, terdengar bunyi ' _clek_ ,' dari dalam. Pintu sudah dibuka oleh Taehyung.

Hoseok masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mendapati kekasihnya sedang terisak di atas ranjangnya. Dengan cepat ia mendekap tubuh ringkih itu. Mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan mencium bola mata yang telah menangis tersendu itu,

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hoseok menatap intens kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin—"

.

* * *

.

.

Disinilah Taehyung sekarang. Berada di tengah jalan yang penuh dengan pepohonan berguguran yang hanya tersisa ranting-ranting kokoh yang masih bertengger disana. Dan juga salju disepanjang jalan tak menghalanginya untuk tetap berjalan sambil menebar senyum disetiap langkahnya.

"Sayang, tunggu aku." Hoseok berucap sambil tersenggal. Setiap deru nafasnya menghasilkan kepulan uap karena udara yang cukup dingin.

Hanya anggukan yang diperoleh setelah Taehyung duduk disalah satu kursi di sepanjang jalan itu.

Jalanan ini tidak ramai. Mereka tidak perlu banyak membutuhkan penyamaran untuk menghindari fans. Mereka cukup memakai pakaian hangat serta syal dan topi untuk menghangatkan suhu tubuh mereka karena udara luar semakin ekstrim.

"Kau berjalan cepat sekali huh," Hoseok menggerutu sambil duduk disamping Taehyung.

Lalu sesaat kemudian ia menoleh kearah kekasihnya dan membenarkan syal yang dipakai oleh Taehyung,

"Udara sangat dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh flu sayang,"

Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok,

" _Hyung_ , aku senang kita bisa berlibur." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ini sangat jauh sayang, kenapa harus ke _Nami_?" tanya Hoseok.

Sungguh ia penasaran. Kenapa kekasihnya ini ingin berlibur kesini. Hoseok memang berjanji mengajaknya kencan, tapi tidak sejauh ini. Untung saja sang manajer bisa diajak kompromi. Sehingga mereka mendapat tambahan libur selama dua hari.

"Tidak ada alasan sih, hehe." jawab Taehyung nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ah, aku jadi merindukan kedai susu favoritku di _Seoul_." Hoseok menggerutu pelan namun masih didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung atau susu hangat dari kedai favoritmu, hyung?" ucap Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hembusan nafasnya yang teratur.

Hoseok menatapnya bingung, tak mengerti maksud dari kekasihnya itu.

Sesaat kemudian ia menarik pundak Taehyung dan mendekapnya. Taehyung melotot karena kaget lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati sentuhan bibir Hoseok menyentuh kedua belah bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut ditengah kristal putih yang kembali turun kebumi.

' _Tak perlu kujawab kau pasti tau. Kim Taehyung adalah jawaban mutlak untuk segalanya,_ '

.

* * *

Fin

* * *

.

 **A/N :**

 **Hai? Aku datang lagi dengan ficlet atau oneshots.**

 **Maaf jika gagal fluff :v**

 **Aku gabisa bikin yang manis-manis kaya manisnya mas agus :'))**

 **Tadinya pengen bikin angst lagi kok kasian ya/?**

 **Jadilah gaje kaya gini**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca,**

 **Last, mind to reviews?**


End file.
